


Sleepy Sirius

by Januaryskies



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januaryskies/pseuds/Januaryskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black had hard times to wake up. The other Marauders try to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Sirius

**Author's Note:**

> A little fluffy gift for Sirilu, as a reward for the Marauders in pajamas serie on deviantart… this isn’t even a story, and all that stuff is quite pointless, but cute. I suppose that’s all that matters.  
> I of course don’t own the Marauders, even in pajamas or in any other clothes (or not-clothes.) They belongs to JK Rowling. With my endless thanks for hours of reading pleasure.

The main challenge in the Marauders’ life at Hogwarts had never been avoiding punishments or Slytherins, nor anything about class, pranks or whatever. The very main challenge in the Marauders’ life was waking Sirius _bloody_ Black up. Nightbird by nature, Sirius loved staying awake very late and was a cute but brainless zombie-boy and absolutely useless about before-9am-stuff. As the kind of people able to hurt an open door or walk right in a wall by the time he tried to reach the bathroom, he often argued that early morning was evil, and created by the Universe only to be sure that its most perfect creature, aka Sirius Black himself, had a weak spot.

That’s why a normal morning in the Gryffindor’s boys’ dorm was a cute but stupid mix between a happy mess and a stressful countdown. By the time, the three other boys had make it a competition, and there are the results of this seven-years game of theirs:

On top, the undoubtable first-place and bright-bright-gold-medal fell to James, also with the highest number of punches in the face, bad but reflex hexes and high-pitched yelling. His technique was simple but really efficient: grabbing Sirius’ blankets and pull them off before casting a cold aquamenti on his sleepyhead-of-a-best-friend. Of course, Sirius’react had always been a various palette of surprise anger, with lots of swearing and cursing everything and I-fuckin’-freakin’-hate-you-James-bloody-hell-of-a-traitor-Potter.

Number two, for once, is Peter’s place and he deserves his silver. Not that his own way was ever that efficient: casting a wingardium leviosa on Pads’pajamas to let him fall on the floor three seconds later may be quite useful most of the time, but a really sleepy Sirius shall just continue to dream on his bedside rug as if it was the most fluffy-puffy bed in the world, with a quiet almost-silent snore and a tiny bit of droll on the corner of his mouth. And even when it work, Peter never was that good at escaping Black’s revenge later in the morning…

The bronze medal only fell to Remus because there was no fifth Marauder since Lily joined the pack, and Lily was never part of the waking-Sirius-up-challenge. But if during the whole first year the many ways Remus found to wake the heir of the Blacks were quite goods, they all became less and less efficient to end, at the last days of their third year, totally useless. Not to mention he added a second problem to the first one, because he tended to fall asleep again himself, curled up on Sirius’ warm blanket instead of trying to wake him up. But both of them were so cute then, cuddling like two adorable puppies, that even James Potter couldn’t bear to disturb them…

Oh and yeah. That was bad. Especially when _Transfiguration_ was the first morning lesson.


End file.
